


Savannah

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Child Murder, Kidnapping, Multi-life Situation, Torture, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Once again, i love writing things like this.Also i need to stop rolling 'heroic' for my characters fdnsgktg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Savannah

It wasn't fair- not to her, the minute she was born, it was a quiet moment, a happy excited little laugh from the dad, the doctor staring curiously as the cat quite literally manifested next to the mom- it was obvious in that instant that the girl was inscribed. Not exactly what they'd wanted- but they'd deal with it. The doctor took the girl- and left, a different doctor bringing in a different child, while the little one was brought out to a car.

She was dropped off to the woman sitting in it, and she gave a jokey little salute, and stared at the cat curiously- didn't say anything. This wasn't the weirdest thing to happen in Murtoveera. 

That was that. She grew up in a home that always felt wrong- the fact her parents didn't look like her, her older brother didn't know her name- no one seemed too, but they had names! Dada, Mama, and Him! And her cat- Kitty!! She was an excited girl, but-- never spoke much, never got _taught_ much. She talked to her cat mostly, at night when she wouldn't get yelled at for making noise.

Her cat taught her how to speak, little words, helped her out where he could, nudging her up to her feet to teach her how to walk, feeding her on nights that her family forgot about her- he took care of her endlessly, a quiet acknowledgement in the back of his mind that he'd protect this girl no matter what.

It changed one night, the girl shot up in bed from hearing glass shattering- her parents screaming, her brother yelling, and her cat had bit at the bottom of her nightgown and started pulling her away, towards the window- he could catch her, he had to get her to read a certain word first.

He clawed at the wall, trying to get the letters, only getting a concerned and panicked noise from the girl- _his_ girl. 

"K-kitty! Loud- its- loud loud loud, run!!" she scooped him up, and shakily opened her window, pushing on the screen. The cat glared, and shook his head "If you jump down that way you'll get hurt, let me-" she whined, and pushed on the screen harder. 

She couldn't get it open, and she could hear footsteps in the hallway, coming closer, and closer, and she dropped her cat, shoving at it harder and not bothering to muffle her cries and sobs- she wouldn't be able to get away, she wouldn't be able to _run_

Her cat stared at the door, and hissed as threateningly as he could, running over and raising his hackles, letting his fur fluff up as he glared down the hall at the man, a rush of water surrounded him, and he hissed louder. "Get away from here!" 

The girl kept shoving at the screen until it popped out, and she gasped, looking back- where was he? Where was he!!- "Kitty?!" 

The man- he smelt like seawater- _Water_ , **_water water water-_**

He grabbed Alcatraz by the scruff without a second thought, slamming the cat into the wall. Alcatraz hissed louder, shouting for his host to run, she had to get away- she had to leave, he'd be _fine_.

The girl heard the slam, and backed up a little, the back of her knees pressing against the window sill. "Kitty! Please-" " _RUN!_ " loud, and she stepped back again- it shocked her more than anything, and she'd reflexively reached to grab onto something, but she was falling back- falling farther and farther.

There were two sickening snaps that night- one cats neck, and one little girls skull.

She woke up in a cell, her kitty snuggled up against her chest in a hug she didn't remember putting him in. She blinked a few times, and pushed herself up with one arm, looking around. Where... was she? Her kitty made a quiet 'mrrow' as he opened his eyes, looking at his host with concern. 

He butted his head against her shoulder gently, and her hand subconsciously slid over him. "Kitty..." "I've got you, Savannah." the name slipped out, and the cat blinked... yeah, yeah- that fit her. She looked down at him, and smiled gently, scratching between his ears carefully.

"Okay!- I. It's- this new! New." she stuck her tongue out a little, sitting up more and letting her kitty move onto her lap. He tilted his head, and looked around. A small huff, and a nod. "Yeah. This is what's called a cell- we're trapped, can't get out right now." Savannahs face fell, but she hummed, moving him a little closer.

"Okay! Have you- so... protect me!" he nodded immediately, pressing himself against her stomach carefully. He'd certainly do his best- he was a protector. It's what he did. They could hear voices outside, and Savannah looked up curiously, people talking about... a girl! Were there other people here, or did they mean her?

Hm... they said she had a cat, so it was probably her. She was the only person with a cat afterall!! As far as she knew atleast- her family always seemed annoyed and shocked by Kitty!

"Hii!! I'm here!!" She popped to her feet before Kitty could argue, and she wandered over to the door to knock on it, her cat following her as quickly as he could "Savannah, we don't know these peo-" he cut off when the door opened.

 ** _Water_**. Savannah froze up, staring up at the man she had seen hurt her Kitty, and she moved her leg in front of him protectively, "Hi- I- I'm Savannah!" her shoulder was grabbed, a sick smile. She was pulled out and the door was slammed shut, leaving Kitty in the darkness, clawing at the door and desperately trying to teleport to her.

When she got thrown back in, the girl was- the cat couldn't see a single spot on her that wasn't _bloody_ or _bruised_ , and her wrists were raw and arms burnt from them up, her ankles bore the same marks, and the cat damn near didn't touch her because he was scared of hurting her more.

Savannah just gave a weak little smile and reached out with both hands- he watched her eyes roll back as she reached and inevitably slumped forward over herself.

He... didn't have words for the anger he felt, and he simply pressed himself to her side and tried to figure out _some_ way to help. Some kind of healing food or something- he'd figure it out. His epithet was-- he- he was... _something_ , but he knew he could fix this, or atleast do something.

He had to protect her, that was his job.

\---

"Did i mess up? Mr Maroon says that you get mad at me when I mess up! I wasn't even talking this time!" She was six or seven now- she wasn't really sure, and she was getting used to this slowly, every single day was something new, they liked to do it to her, sometimes it was physical, sometimes they'd yell at her until she was crying, sometimes it was... other things, Mr Maroon told her not to think about those ones.

Earth just groaned, tugging her harder and making Savannah flinch, her arm hurt really bad- she didn't know what she did to deserve it this time. Maybe she'd walked around too much, or breathed too loud again- or they were mad at Mr Maroon for feeding her.

She was thrown into a room, and she skidded on the floor a little, biting back a cry of pain when she felt her palms and the back of her thighs get scraped. She stared up at Earth with as much of a curious look she could muster "Can I make up for it instead? I can make some food for Daddy-" "Shut up." she winced.

Savannah stumbled to her feet, reaching out and watching the door close. Mr Maroon wasn't allowed to follow her- it was scary. She hated being alone. She took a step back, almost crying out in pain again, walking hurt- walking hurt far too much, and she let herself fall back, landing on the concrete and pressing her palms to the ground. She was messy, dirty and ruined, and nobody loved her. 

In the stories Mr Maroon told her, the princess' always got saved by princes. She was a princess, he called her one, she was _his_ Princess- meaning there had to be a prince- or a knight, or _something_. She just had to wait. 

She didn't feel the earth shaking and shifting around her until there was a stalk of bamboo through her chest.

Savannah stared at the ground, blood slowly dripping from her mouth, and she coughed weakly, closing her eyes and forcing a little grin. Her family cared about her. She knew that! They did this to make her stronger- that's what Air said!

It was okay.

Up to the minute she stopped breathing.

\---

She was getting pulled away again, and she saw Mr Maroon trying to follow, sneaking after Air carefully, and she watched him curiously, before looking at Air. He didn't notice... so she just kept walking, humming softly to herself, walking and waiting, Mr Maroon would come protect her, she wouldn't get hurt this time- she was sure of it. Until she heard a pained yowl and whipped her head around to see Earth with her arm outstretched like she'd thrown something.

She saw Mr Maroon against the wall, blood behind him, and cried out in fear

"Mr Maroon?!- Why isn't he moving- what did you do! What did- No!!" she tore herself away from Air, and tried to run over, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of her head.

\---

It happened too fast, she was fighting with her new team, helping them and keeping them safe, it was okay, they were happy now, she and Mr-- She and _Alcatraz_ fought together constantly, she was inscribed, and... the only part of it she wanted was Alcatraz, she refused to use any other part of her epithet- she didn't think it was fair that she got to be a hero just because of a dumb word.

Even so- too fast, one moment they were fighting together, and the next there was a rush of cold air, and someone was between them, they'd been back to back- they always fought that way, protected eachother- someone between them, and she ducked under the weapon, rolled away, watched Alcatraz- a sword stab through his chest- the instant fear on his expression.

" ** _ALCATRAZ!_** " the shout tore itself from her throat before anything else, and she scrambled to her feet, running at the person and simply tackling them to the ground, ignoring the cut in her side, she was tying them up, tying them up- as fast as she could- and then she was moved off.

Perrie? That- yea, he was handling it, she wasn't allowed to kill anyone, right, she, she didn't *want* too anyway- and she was crawling away, backing off.

She bumped into someone, and heard a thump behind her, followed by a "well... that can't be good."

Savannah turned around as fast as she could, reaching out instantly and pressing her hands to his chest- Alcatraz- _Alcatraz_ \- "What's- what- no- no! This- no no no-!!" Alcatraz blinked, putting his hands over hers. He... was a little confused- and worried. He.. wasn't a hundred percent sure how this was working.

His stamina was at zero, he knew that. He should've disappeared by now- he did when he was a cat. Atleast he was pretty sure he did- this didn't make sense. Savannah's hands were getting covered in blood, and she was shaking like a leaf, tears built up in her eyes and already spilling over.

It was going too fast, this was too fast- It was too early, they were happy, they were- Savannah sobbed weakly, pawing helplessly at his wound. "Savannah, it's gonna be okay." she shook her head, she'd read about what happened to epithets in murtoveera- they could die, she wouldn't be inscribed anymore, they could _die_ he was _dying_

He was gonna leave her.

Savannah whined loudly, shoving Beccas hand away when she reached out to her, she couldn't process anything, couldn't- it didn't- she pressed her face into his chest, wailing hopelessly, she felt a hand on her head, gently running through her hair for a minute- until it wasn't. 

It didn't click for a second, but she pushed herself up when it did, staring at him. His expression was- soft, looking at her, but his eyes were glazed and- Savannah nearly screamed again, shaking her head and whining his name desperately, it had to be okay, it had to be okay, she'd _always_ had him, she'd _always_ had Alcatraz, it had to be okay!!

She shoved herself away, curling into a ball and putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs, one hand was in her hair, tugging, and- she was screaming, she was vaguely aware of it, screaming for him to come back, it wasn't _fair_ , it wasn't **_fair_**.

Savannah nearly didn't notice when a gentle hand brushed her hair out of her face. Or when she eventually got lifted by the person she was crying over because she thought she'd lost him. She'd get the explanation later, but she couldn't care less. As long as she never lost Alcatraz for good she'd be okay.


End file.
